1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise system and more particularly pertains to positioning the exercise system in a discrete location, as beneath a work desk, for exercising in an unobtrusive manner while sitting to increase healthful cardio-vascular activity of a user. The positioning and exercising and increasing of cardio-vascular activity is done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise systems and known design and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise systems and known design and configurations previously devised and utilized for placement in a discrete location and providing exercise in an unobtrusive manner are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe an exercise system that allows positioning an exercise system in a discrete location, as beneath a work desk, for exercising in an unobtrusive manner while sitting to increase healthful cardio-vascular activity of a user.
In this respect, the exercise system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning an exercise system in a discrete location, as beneath a work desk, for exercising in an unobtrusive manner while sitting to increase healthful cardio-vascular activity of a user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved exercise system which can be used for positioning the exercise system in a discrete location, as beneath a work desk, for exercising in an unobtrusive manner while sitting to increase healthful cardio-vascular activity of a user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.